


The Love of Hobbits in The Two Towers.

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiBits and pieces of Frodo and Sam from TTT movie.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	The Love of Hobbits in The Two Towers.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all things in Middle Earth. Although I have made my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R.Tolkien's Middle Earth.  
> Story Notes: I literally went and saw TTT with my notebook and pen. This is some of the stuff I picked up from the movie and wrote about.

"Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't." said Sam, turning back towards Frodo. He walked over and helped Frodo to his feet. Holding onto Frodo's hands, Sam continued. "They were holding onto something. Something that kept them going." They looked into eachothers eyes. "What are we holding onto Sam?" asked Frodo, nearly in tears. "I love you Mr. Frodo and it's you I'm holding onto. I don't know if you feel the same way but..." Sam replied, nearly in tears too. Frodo spoke before he could finish his (rathar dramatic) sentence. "I do Sam. I do feel the same way."

Then they hugged eachother in a loving way. "Thats all that we can hold onto..." said Sam, still embracing Frodo. "Eachother." As Faramir came, they regrettedly parted.

* * *

Later on, somewhere in the wilderness....

"You left out one of the cheif characters. Samwise the brave. I want to hear more about Sam." Frodo stopped and turned to face Sam.  
"I wouldn't have got far without you." he said softly. They looked into eachothers eyes once more. "Sam. I love you and I'm holding onto you too." Frodo added. "Now Mr. Frodo, don't be playing around with what I said earlier! I was being serious when I said that!" replied Sam. He moved closer to Frodo.  
"And I still am serious about it too Sam." Now, Frodo moved even closer to Sam.

They were so close now that they could feel eachothers breath. "What are you doing?" whispered Sam.  
Frodo didn't reply, but closed the gap between them. Their lips touched.  
It was like a whole new world that neither of them had ever experienced before.

Sam pulled back for a second. "What if Gollum returns?" he asked, looking around. "He won't for a bit." Frodo replied.  
"Well in that case..." said Sam, and he knocked Frodo to the ground, kissing him with more passion and love then Frodo had ever known.

* * *

Later that night, Gollum came back and found the two hobbits sleeping peacefully in eachothers arms. The next day, the hobbits, hand in hand, continued their journey to Mordor, not knowing that something would happen. Something that would set them apart and change them forever.

**THE END.**


End file.
